4x02 Memorial
Previously on the vampire diaries Hey I love you. I just want you look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel something for him S 3x19 kiss You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and maybe even a little danger D I love you. God I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do. D I want you to get everything you're looking for but right now I want you forget this happened. D Where is she? I need to see Elena now D Damon I helped her she needed my help. M What are you saying? You what? D Matt watch out E Klaus is in Tyler's body. B She didn't die in the car accident. Meredith helped her. B So that means she's a vampire. K 4x01 Then I stopped writing I heard Stefan's voice. "Elena I want to show you somet thing ." He asked. "Yeah I'll be right down." I said. I went right down the stairs. "What do you want to show me?" I asked. He put something on my ring finger. "It's a sunlight ring. It will protect you." Stefan said. "Thank you. You've helped so much." I said. "Is Damon coming?" I asked. "He said he'll be a little late." He said. "Do you mind if I talk to him?" I asked, "Sure not at all." He said. "Are you coming with us?" I asked. "I said I'll be a little late." He said. Then he looked up and realized it was me. "Oh it's you," He said. "Yeah so I would really like it if you came." I said. "Why do you want me to come?" He asked. "Just because I let you go..It Doesn't mean we're not friends." I said. "Of course we're friends. It's not like that would ever changed." he said He seductively smiled at me. "Yeah." I said. Then Stefan popped out of the blue. "Hey you guys ready to go." He asked. "Yeah." I said. "You coming?" I asked. "Sure." He said. Then we went to Alaric's memorial. Jeremy came with us. He went with Stefan and. He dropped us off. Then I saw Damon. I didn't know if I had lost my mind. But I actually thought he was hot for a secon "What are you staring at?" Jeremy asked cutting me off my thought process. "Nothing let's go." I said. Then we went into the church. "Is Elena okay?" Jeremy asked Damon. "Growing pains." He said. Then I put my arm around them both. "You know i can hear you." I said. "Now I denifitly think there's something wrong." He said. "She's just having a hard day. I guess." He said. "She doesn't act like that." I said. Then we sat down. I sat down next to Stefan. Damon sat in the back of us. There was a girl who came through the aisle. She looked very familar. "That girl looks very familar." Jeremy said. "Yeah she does." I said. "How do you know her?" Stefan asked. "Jeremy and I used to play with her. When we're kids." I said. "April Young." Jeremy said. "Young? As in Pastor Young." Stefan said. "Yeah that was her father. I heard that he died last night." Jeremy said. "Elena can I talk to you for a second?" Stefan asked. We went to a corner. "Yes?" I aksed. "You're sure that Pastor Young is her father?" He asked. "Yes she told me that her father was the pastor. Why does it matter?" I asked. "Because that was the name of the council member that kidnaped us." He said. "You mean that the man that I killed. That's his daughter. Oh my god." I said. 'What are we going to do? What's the plan." I asked. "We have to make sure that she's safe to be around Elena. I mean she his daughter." He said. "But she's only sixteen Stefan. What is she going do?' I asked. "Well there's a number of things she could do to us." He said. "Well like what?" I asked. "She could be a part of the council."He said. "You meant that she could be a junior member." I said. "I mean more than a junior member. Like a full member." He said. "Well we have to tell Damon what's going on." I said. "You tell him or i tell him." He asked. "You tell him that April might not be the girl that I thought she was." I said. "All right then." I said. Then we went back to pues. Stefan went around the corner to talk to Damon. They came back. "How did he take it?" I asked. "He's a little confussed about the whole vampire council and he sugested that we compell the council." He said. "Didn't we already do that? It didn't work right. Why do it again?" I asked. "He said that if we do. It will be like it never happened." He said. "How are we going to do that? I mean they must be filled with vervain." I said. "They don't know that much about vampires. They know some." He said. "What about April?" I asked. "He said he'll talk with her." He said. "All right." I said. Then the memorial started. We heard a noise. Someone threw a traliquesier darts filled with vervain. Someone screamed. Stefan and I looked shocked. Klaus and some people walked with them. I didn't know what to make of this. I knew that I had to make sense of this. "What is going on?" I asked. "Why is Tyler over here?" I asked. "Let's ask him." Stefan said. Stefan walked over towards Tyler. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked. "I wanted to tell you guys that I have a way of getting more of Elena's blood." Tyler said. "What are you talking about? You never cared about that." I said. "Mabye this is a new me" Tyler said. "Tyler what has Klaus done to you? I mean what about Caroline." I asked. "I love Caroline. Don't forget that. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not done." Tyler said. "What?" I asked. "You'll figure it out. I mean you always do." He said. Then Tyler walked away. Both of us we're so confused. We didn't know what to do. We went to back to the house. "Oh my god why is Tyler acting like this?" I asked both of them. "We'll find out." Stefan said. "I think Klaus got a little bit of himself in Tyler." Damon said. "I know that Tyler was linked to Klaus.But he wouldn't be influnced like that." I said. "I don't know. But the I'm a hybrid thing. Maybe he decided to finish his maker's work." Damon said. "But all he wanted to do was get rid of Klaus. He would never want to finish his work." I said. "Maybe he wants to make more like him." Damon said. "That's what Klaus wanted the most." I said. "See." Damon said. Connor went to the council. "I'm connor. I would like to see this new town." Connor said "Bonnie wants to call an emergency meeting." Stefan said. "What's the meeting about?" I asked. "I don't know she just said that it was an emergency and all of us need to be there." Stefan said. "Then let's go." I said. We met over at Bonnie's house. We rang the door bell. She answered it. "Thank you for coming."She said. Then all of the gang was here. Including Matt and Jeremy. "What's wrong Bonnie? What ever it is we can handle it." I said "I did something that's going to effect all of you." Bonnie said. "What exactly did you do?" Damon asked. "It was something to save all your lives. If I didn't do it all of you would be dead. I did a spell so Klaus was in Tyler's body. He's not Tyler.'' Bonnie said.'' "Is there a way you could reverse the spell and get Tyler back to his own body?" Caroline asked. "Yes there is. I just have to figure it out." Bonnie said. "But we still have another problem the council knows that there's vampires in Mytstic Falls. What are we going to do about it?" I said. "Well Damon already sugested to compell the council." Stefan said. "How do we know if that's even going to work?" Caroline asked "I've already tried compelling my mom. Obviously someone else told the council what we are." I said. "Alaric." Stefan said. "What?" I asked. "Alaric's emotions were heightened. Everything he felt before was expanded." Stefan said. "And the same thing will happen to you." Damon said. "It already has." I said. "And we'll do what ever it takes to help you through it." Caroline said. "Thank you. all of you." I said. "Any time" Bonnie said. "Is that it?" Jeremy asked. "You're all okay with this. Right?" Bonnie said. "Yes we're fine." I said. "Damon did you talk to April." I asked. "No not yet." He said. "Talk to her about what?" Jeremy asked. "The man I killed Pastor Young. He has a daughter." I said. "April?" Jeremy asked. "Yes that's the one." I said. "I'll talk to her. I know her the most." Jeremy said. "Thanks Jere." I said. "Any time." Jeremy said. Then Jeremy went to go talk to April. Jeremy's pov I saw April walking in front of me. "Hey April." I said. "Jeremy." She said. "Hey." She said as I hugged her. "So what are you doing back in Mystic Falls." I asked. "Well my father died. So I'm here for the memorial. Just left boarding school. "I saw you at the memorial." I said. "Were you there?" She asked. "Yeah I wanted to pay my respects." I said. "So how's Elena?" She asked. "She's doing well. Graduating." I said. "She's eighteen?" She asked. "Yeah she just celebrated her eighteenth last summer." I said. "I wish i could've seen it." She said. "Yeah it was fun." I said. "So is she dating anyone." She asked. "More like two. Her and the Salvatores." I said. "Well I'm so happy for her." She said. "Can I meet her." She asked. "Yeah sure. You remember the Gilbert house." I said. "Do I get to meet her boyfriends?" She asked. "They're probably in there. I mean their always there." I said. I rang the door bell. Elena answered it. "April." Elena said. They wrapped her arms around her. "It's reallt good you're back. How long has it been since I've seen you." Elena asked. "It's been about twelve years." I said. "Thank you April." Elena said. "So are you staying here?" Elena asked. "Yeah I'm ready to settle." She said. "Well it's good to see you." Elena said. 'Yeah good to see you too." April said. Then she went away. "What do you think." I asked. "She looks so inncent. She couldn't even hurt a fly." Elena said. "You're right." I said. Klaus's pov I was in my living room. Then Rebekah came out of the blue. "Hey Klaus." She said. "Yes Rebekah." I said. "I have to tell you something and I don't think you're going to like it." She said. "Well what ever it is spit it out." I said. "I was the one who went in front of Matt's car." She said. "You ended the Petrova bloodline?" I asked. "It was either that or our lives." She asked. "You think this is all funny. Do you now. So you took what I created and ruined it. Well it doesn't matter anymore because a lifestime supply of Elena's blood. So I no longer need her." I said. "What do you mean Elena's a vampire? You can't make it into hybrids." She said. "I said I have her human blood. sound's cool. Right?" I asked. "Well it does sound pretty diblogical but what are you going to do when you ran out of it?" She asked. "Gloria and I made a special deal. She found a spell that turnes Elena back into a human. She never wanted to be one in the first place. I want more hybrids. Everyone's happy." I said. "When are you going to tell them?" She asked. "Maybe now. I was just heading over there." I said. "Wanna come?" I asked "You go. I'm not really welcome in the gang any more." She said. Then I went over to the house. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Elena said. We sat down in the living room. "I'm prepared to offer you propisiton." I said. "Go on." She said. "My friend Gloria. She's a powerful witch. She can turn you back to a human. What do you say?" I said. "But Bonnie already confirmed yesterday that threre was no such spell out there." She said. "Bonnie was too young. Her magic is weak. My witch has been around for a long time. She can do a spell." I said. "Can I trust you?" I asked. "Why do you need a approval from your boyfriends?" I asked. "I'll tell them after." She said. "Thank you." She said. Elena's pov I closed the door after Klaus left. "Who was that?" Stefan asked. "That was Klaus. He proposed a deal." I said. "What deal?' I asked. "It's a deal to turn me back into human." I said. "But this is Klaus we're talking about.There has to be a catch." Damon said. "Hybrids." Stefan said. "After the spell the catch is probably you have live with him so he can use your blood." Damon said. "Well I won't let him. We have to agree that are no more hybrid breeding." I said. 'I don't see how this is going to work." He said. "It has to." I said. "Well I'm going to get a drink." Damon said. "Damon." I pleaded. "Let him go." Stefan said. Damon's pov I was at the bar. Meredith came to sit next to me. "I'll what he's having." She said. "Listen Damon. I don't want what happened Elena and Alaric to effect us. I wanted you know that we're still friends after what happened." She said. "I guess you're right." I said. "You look a litttle pissed. What happend?" She asked. "Elena happened. She wants to trust Klaus who's fooling to think that he actually wants her turn her back to human. But he's doing that for the wrong reasons." I said. "You should tell her." She said. "I try. Everything I say is to protect her." I said. "Well you can always try again." She said. "That's what I keep on hoping too." I said. "Hopping gets you somewhere." She said. "That's what I think but it really doesn't in the long run." I said. "It's okay Damon. Tomorrow another day." Meredith said. Elena's pov i was just getting ready for bed. Then I had strange vision. Nice pjs D I'm tired Damon. E I brought you this. D Thank you. Please give it back. E I need to say something. D Why do you need to say with my necklace? E Because this it's the most unselfish thing I ever said in life. D Damon don't go there. E I need to say it say it. You just need to hear it. D I love you Elena. And it's because I love you that i can't be selish with you. Why can't you know this. I don't deserve you. But my brother does. God I wish you didn't have forget this. But you do. D Then the vision ended. I didn't know what to make of it. I think it's just a part of the present. Nothing to interfere. But it looked so real. I never seen Damon so selfless. He was kind. What do I make of this? -the vampire diaries-